Conventional television (TV) media presentation models have significant weaknesses on both the content-provider (e.g., broadcaster) side of the model and on the viewer side of the model. In particular, the prior art media presentation model gives the content-provider very little control over how the viewer can record and watch a given broadcast. On the other end, the prior art media presentation model gives the viewer essentially no interactive services or features. These limitations generate subsequent needs, as described hereinafter.
Conventional program broadcasters provide a linear content paradigm. Conventional broadcasters, such as NBC, CBS, and ABC, provide programs with commercials to compensate for production and delivery costs. Alternative broadcasters provide movie or news channels, via cable or satellite, with mostly-commercial free programming, but requiring a subscription fee. However, both of these program scenarios provide only one broadcast model, and this model is linear. Given the increasing demands and diversification of the viewer class, a need arises for overcoming the limitation of the linear content paradigm in conventional broadcasting.
Furthermore, broadcasters typically provide a linear presentation style. That is, the content provider edits the raw media prior to broadcast into a linear, single-option presentation provided at predetermined time intervals. The prior art broadcast paradigm is a monolithic, air-time oriented broadcast. Because of the limited presentation styles of current broadcasters, a need arises for a method of providing a media presentation without the rigid limitations of a single and linear presentation style.
Similarly, conventional broadcasting provides essentially no services or functions with the broadcast media. Rather, broadcasting services offer only content data, such as audio/visual (A/V) data. Consequently, a need arises for overcoming the limitations of content-only broadcasting in order to provide greater utility to the viewer.
Conventional media devices are constantly replaced with new features and capabilities. For example, Video Cassette Recorders (VCRs) provide local, e.g., in-home, ability to record media broadcasts. More recently, the introduction of Digital Video Discs (DVDs) and hard drive recording systems has increased the quantity of media that can be recorded and viewed. However, with the increased sophistication of technology, media systems often become too technically sophisticated for many users. Consequently, a need arises for a method to make a media service more user friendly.
Conventionally, the function and services provided by prior art media devices are limited by the types and amount of data input they receive. In other words, the limitations in broadcasting content and format propagate down to effectively generate limitations in the viewer's display and recording devices. Thus, the device or method that performs the media services and functions for the user must be extensible.
Another problem facing modern broadcasting paradigms is the increased control that viewers have with viewing some portions of the broadcast programs. That is, media content providers, e.g. broadcasters, often lack control over their business plan's goal of providing exposure for a program's sponsor. Home video recording devices are a prime cause for this situation. By recording programs, and by using the advertisement-skipping feature offered by some systems, the program's sponsor fails to achieve their desired exposure necessary to offset their sponsorship expenses. Consequently, a need arises for a method of ensuring sponsorship exposure. However, even if a sponsor receives exposure, a need still arises to match a sponsor or a product with an intended market audience. Hence, a need arises for a method to provide a content provider with some control over what media content the user can view.
Because of the limited broadcast paradigms, a viewer has limited control over the viewing experience other than changing a channel, or replaying the predetermined broadcast format from a video recorder. Given the strong demands of modern viewers for more information and options, an opportunity arises for a method and device that allows a viewer to exercise more choice over a media presentation within the constraints of a content-provider's business plan.
Many limitations arise due to the narrow application-specific design of media devices and due to the narrow and rigid paradigm of broadcasting media. Several specific problems are presented below to more clearly illustrate the limitations of the conventional media broadcast system.
The limitation in services offered to the viewer is illustrated by prior art FIG. 1. In prior art FIG. 1, a diagram of data recorded on a conventional hard drive recorder 100 is shown. Conventional hard drive recorder 100 is shown with several television programs recorded thereon, e.g. program A 102a, program B 102b, program D 102d, and program C 102c. Conventional broadcasts may provide information about the program being viewed or recorded. However, this information typically is very large grained, and offers only limited data at large time intervals. For example, conventional information provided about a broadcast program may include: the start and stop times of a program; the length of the program; a rating grade; and a very short statement about the subject of the program. However, with such limited information, it becomes very labor intensive for a user to locate a desired portion of a program. Hence, a need arises for providing increased functionality in a media presentation provided to a viewer. More specifically, a need arises for a method to improve the ability of a user to locate a specific segment of information within a broadcast program.
Once a viewer's recording system has obtained the desired media content, it becomes the task of the viewer to personally manage the recorded data. Some of the management issues that arise include: deciding whether a program has information worth recording, detecting which programs have been viewed, deciding which programs to overwrite, and deciding which programs to update. For example, once a given recording device is filled to capacity, the prior art systems require the user to decide what portions of the recorded programs can be overwritten. At best, this task can become burdensome and time-consuming. Hence, a need arises for providing increased service in a media presentation provided to a viewer. More particularly, a need arises for a device and a method that removes from the viewer the management burdens of viewing and updating recorded programs.
A viewer has essentially three options for media presentation. With the first option, the viewer watches the media presentation, e.g. the television (TV) program, at the broadcaster provided times and dates. In the second option, the viewer records the programs, and deals with the associated service and functional limitations of recording. Either way, the media presentation is very narrow and limited. A third method for a media presentation is for the viewer to manually search in a database for the presentation content desired. This method has an undesirable latency required for the search and for acquiring the content. For example, if the viewer creates a presentation from news clips on an Internet news provider, s/he must to format a search, or select an icon, that will retrieve the desired information from a server or cache. This consumes time and effort of the viewer. Consequently, a need arises for a media presentation system that overcomes the limitations of conventional viewer-driven media paradigms.